De niño a Avatar
by Jrosass
Summary: Hasta en sus últimos momentos como primer avatar para mantener la Paz en el mundo, recuerda esos divertidos momentos para conseguir comida cuando era niño. Ese fic participa en el reto "La edad de la Inocencia" del foro "El cometa Sozin" personaje: AVATAR WAN :3 espero les guste :)


**Disclaimer: **The Legend Of Korra pertenece a Nickelodeon

**AVISO: **Este fic participa en el reto "La edad de la Inocencia" del foro ¡El cometa Sozin!

**Personaje:** Avatar Wan

**De niño a Avatar**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OOO**

Sus últimos momentos que lucho por la paz en el mundo fuera verídica, simplemente su tiempo en el Mundo había expirado, necesitaba darle paso a un nuevo avatar, respirando con dificultad y lentamente se acomodó en el suelo para dirigir su mirada hacia el cielo.

Recordando su niñez, que podría decirse no fue como la de los niños que poseían todo lo que ellos querían, al contrario tuvo que sufrir hasta llegar a ser el Avatar ¿Pero Cómo? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me escabullía por robar algo-susurro, entrecerrando sus ojos recordando aquellos días.

**FLASHBACK **

Ahí estaba parado frente la casa de los Chou con una sonrisa de maliciosa y una roca en su mano que hacia volar de arriba abajo.-Ja! Veremos qué tan veloces son ahora.-sonrió para adentrarse a brincar el gran muro, pero en ese instante un guardia de los Chou lo elevo de un tirón de su pequeña prenda sucia.

-Nuevamente merodeando por aquí Wan.-le regaño el sujeto.-Algún problema en que un niño sucio como yo pase por aquí?-respondió levantando una ceja y escondiendo atrás de su espalda la roca.

-Te vigilo.-fue lo único que respondió señalándolo con sus dedos índice y medio.

-Conseguiré comida a como dé lugar.-bufó dando una última mirada al gran muro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Esa noche**

Vamos….-decía con insistencia el pequeño Wan subiendo aquel muro con disimulo. –cada vez está más anciano Yao.-riendo en forma de burla observando como subía con lentitud.

-No estoy anciano Wan es solo la caída que me provocaste cuando escapabas de esos vendedores a las que les robaste ¿recuerdas?.- terminando de subir aquella pared de la casa de los Chou. –ammm…no sé de qué hablas.-librándose de lo dicho por Yao.

-¡Este es el plan!.-aclarándose la garganta sacando un sucio papel con unos garabatos que el pequeño Wan decía llamar "dibujos".

-te escurres lentamente distrayendo a los tontos guardias, yo me escabullo en el momento de la distracción, halo la llave, entro a la bodega y listo ¡comida para el resto de nuestras vidas!.-levantando sus manos hacia arriba con emoción.

-Ese se supone que soy ¿yo?.-señalando el dibujo que lo hacía mostrar con el cabello espantado, la cara deforme y los pies torcidos.

-Claro ¿iguales no?.-riendo de medio lado el travieso a lo que él solo emitió un gruñido en desagrado.

.

.

.

-Hey tontos vengan por mí.- dijo saltando mientras levantaba su brazos, llamando la atención de los hombres que parecían dormir en la guardia.

Arrastrándose por el suelo dando media voltereta, levantándose de prisa resguardándose en la pared próxima a él.-A un paso de la gloria.-musito el niño estirándose lo más que pudo hasta quedar de puntillas para tomar la llave colgaba en esa pared color gris. Sin poder contener el equilibrio cayó provocando un ruido estruendoso por los objetos que había arrojado.

-Oh No.-se quejó Wan encogiéndose y cerrando sus ojos esperando lo peor.

-¿Qué pasa?- se preguntó poniéndose de pie mirando expectante la escena que desde un comienzo sería una persecución de acción, pero se encuentra a un Yao contando anécdotas de conocidos ricos por la región, capturando la atención de los dos guardias que se acomodaron sobre unas rocas para escucharlo con tranquilidad sin sospechar sobre su presencia atrás de ellos.

Regresando a su lugar dio una mirada a la llave que de un salto alcanzó e inmediatamente corriendo a toda velocidad hacia esa bodega que todos los vagabundos decían estaba abastecida de comida y que era la fantasía de todos los menos afortunados. A un paso de ella con sonrisa de oreja a oreja se estrelló con algo grande y duro. –Auch! Se quejó el niño elevando su mirada hacia arriba temerosamente topándose con el rostro siniestro de un Guardia que custodiaba la bodega. Con los brazos cruzados y un gran pisotón pretendía ahuyentarlo a lo que Wan corrió escabulléndose por debajo de él.

-Ahí estás!.- extendiendo sus manos para aprisionarlo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le propino un pisotón con todas las fuerzas que tenía dejando caer al suelo las llaves para echarse a correr para salir bien librado del problema en el que estaba.

-YAAAAOOOOOOO.-gritaba el niño de ojos color miel.-hay que salir de aquí ¡AHORA!.-advirtió Wan trepando con dificultad el muro con algo de desesperación.

-¿Por qué? Si me la estoy pasando bien aquí.-se quejó él soltando una enorme carcajada.

-ATRAPÉNLOS.-exigía uno de ellos alarmando a los cómodos señores. –Esto va enserio.-pronuncio Yao para escapar detrás del pequeño niño.

.

.

.

**Lejos De Ahí….**

Respirando con dificultad y cansancio se tiraron al suelo polvoriento de aquel lugar.

-llegamos lejos ¿no crees?-decía el pequeño niño con ojos cansados.-siempre lo haces.-soltando una sonrisa remoloneando el cabello del ojos color miel.

-PASELE! Panes crujientes.- se escuchaba un vocero por la solitaria calle.

-¿Una aventura más?.-se quejó el ya casi anciano Yao –SIIII-saliendo disparado dejando ver algo de polvo que lo hizo toser.-cofff… está espalda ya no aguantará más cuidando a un niño como Wan.-caminando con lentitud posando su mano derecha en su jorobada y adolorida espalda.

**FIN DEL** **FLASHBACK**

.

.

.

Riendo por lo bajo.-era divertido intentar llegar hasta la bodega de los hermanos Chou.-se decía así mismo, recordando aquello cuando era un niño normal como los demás, desafortunado y luchando por conseguir que comer para cada día, hasta que con el tiempo conoció a Raava en aquel bosque de espíritus que le cambio la vida radicalmente, observo por ultima vez su mano derecha que mostraba arrugas.- Mi tiempo en este mundo se acaba.-dando un doloroso respiro.

.

.

.

Hasta aquí llego esto! **FIN **xD

Espero haya sido de su agrado, eran tantas ideas que no me decidía por una en especial y salió esto n.n, quise ponerlo así todo dramático el comienzo y el final para el Avatar Wan, y con algo de diversión en su infancia :D fue divertido participar en este reto :3

Si más, espero sus lindos reviews!


End file.
